Sweet dreams
= W skrócie = = Opowiadanie = Znów obudziłam się cała spocona i roztrzęsiona. Kątem oka zerknęłam na zegarek była 3.25. Około 90% moich snów to sny prorocze, może to dziwnie zabrzmieć ale pozostałe 10% to moje wspomnienia, o których nie pamiętam. Nie pamiętam, gdyż 3 lata temu miałam wypadek i straciłam pamięć, nie pamiętałam nawet własnego imienia! Ostatnim wspomnieniem, które mogę wygrzebać jest to, że obudziłam się w szpitalu, a wokół mnie było pełno ludzi, jedni modlili się, drudzy płakali, zaś reszta krzyczała ze szczęścia, gdyż widzieli, że powoli się przebudzam. Dzisiejszy sen zalicza się do ty 10%, ale ostatnio widzę ten sen coraz częściej. Na początku jest nicość, jedyną rzeczą jaką mogę zobaczyć jest oślepiająca biel, później przede mną stoi postać. Jest to chłopak, gdzieś w moim wieku, wyższy ode mnie, ma chyba 190 cm, jak nie więcej, długie włosy do ramion powiewają jakby na wietrze, a jego piękne niebieskie oczy smucą się. Wtedy on mówi: - Kocham Cię, wybacz że nie mogłem uratow... - Przerywa, gdyż nagle staje w płomieniach i po chwili zostaje z niego tylko pył. Wtedy ja upadam na kolana chowam głowę w dłonie. Gdy zabieram ręce z twarzy, jestem na cmentarzu, jest mroczny, pomimo iż jest jasno. Setki grobów tuż obok siebie, ściśnięte na tyle, że z ledwością przechodzisz obok nich. Widzę grupkę ludzi ubranych na czarno. Podchodzę coraz bliżej, gdy już jestem w odległości na tyle bliskiej by zobaczyć imię i nazwisko wyryte na grobie, budzę się. Rozmawiałam na ten temat z mamą, tak jak z każdym snem, który zalicza się do tych 10%, a gdy ona go usłyszała otworzyła szeroko oczy i nie mogła wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Ocknęła się dopiero po dwóch minutach i z udawanym uśmiechem powiedziała -Nie przejmuj się, to żaden ważny sen! Może znowu jakiś wokalista zespołu Ci się spodobał! Ten opis prawie pasuje mi do Jareda Leto, tyle że on jest niski!- Pamiętam, że wtedy przewróciłam oczami i wróciłam do pokoju, i zaczęłam wpatrywać się akurat w plakat 30 seconds to mars, gdzie Jared Leto miał długie włosy... W sumie ten sen nawiedził mnie po raz piąty. Za kilka dni kończyły się wakacje, na całe szczęście po całym incydencie 3 lata temu wyprowadziłyśmy się z mamą, mówiła, że to będzie lepszy start. Teraz idę do pierwszej liceum. Boję się tego wszystkiego, boję się nowych osób, które mnie nie zaakceptują, a co jak będę musiała się przebrać na w-f, a ktoś zobaczy moje blizny po wypadku. Zawsze zakrywam swój brzuch, uda i ramiona na tyle ile mogłam, ale jest jedna widoczna blizna, która tak jakby przerywa mój nos. Więc i tak nie pozbędę się głupich pytań, czy wskazywań palców w moją stronę. Ciekawiło mnie, jak zareaguje na mnie moja nowa klasa, gdyż przez poprzednie 3 lata miałam lekcje indywidualne i nie często wychodziłam z domu. Jak już to większość czasu spędzałam na podwórzu naszej posesji, a dokładniej w wielkim różanym ogrodzie. Kochałam te rośliny oznaczają one miłość oraz czystość, upodobniałam się do nich. W sumie nie wiem jaka byłam kiedyś, ale teraz chciałam być jak róża: piękna, delikatna, ale zarazem posiadać kolce. -Rachel, proszę zejdź na dół! - Wow zdziwiłam się, że jest już 10 rano i jak najszybciej popędziłam na dół, gdzie czekała na mnie moja mama ze śniadaniem, o dziwo nie było tam mojego brata, gdyż gdzie jedzenie tam i on. -O wreszcie jesteś, nie czekaliśmy na Ciebie. Shane już zjadł i pojechał do galerii, powiedział, że do nas później dołączy. -Aaaa to wszystko wyjaśnia... Chwila!? Jakiej galerii!? -To nie mówiłam Ci? Jedziemy do galerii kupić ciuchy i różne rzeczy do szkoły. Niestety kochana szkoła się rozpoczyna, więc musimy coś kupić, chyba że chcesz chodzić w starych ciuchach, wtedy nikomu się nie spodobasz!-Ona się zaśmiała, a ja posłałam jej zabójczy wzrok. -No dobra, dobra nie patrz się tak na mnie, tylko leć się przebrać. Tylko ruchy, ruchy! Wykrzykiwała i zaczęła klaskać. Ubrałam za dużą, do połowy uda koszulkę KISS, podarte czarne rurki i glany. Idealnie. Zeszłam na dół, nie było tam już mojej mamy czekała na mnie w samochodzie trąbiąc, bym się pospieszyła. Wsiadłam do Peugeota RCZ i pojechałyśmy do galerii. Oczywiście gdy wysiadłyśmy to wszystkie oczy na mnie i szepty, schowałam się za mamą, która i tak była nieco niższa ode mnie. Złapała mnie za rękę i przeciągnęła mnie chyba po wszystkich sklepach i tylko się denerwowała, gdyż według niej jestem za wymagająca i za dużo wybrzydzam, i dlaczego nie mogę ubierać się jak dziewczynka, tylko jak jakiś dziad spod biedronki. Przeżyłam kupiłam parę rzeczy i byłam zadowolona, nie wiem czemu ona tak się czepia. Na koniec zakupów poszłyśmy zjeść coś w Pizzy Hut, gdzie na nas czekał już mój brat. -O siostra widzę, że klasycznie- na czarno!-Lubił się ze mnie wyśmiewać, bo sam wyglądał jakby na niego wylano tęczę, nic dziwnego gdyż jest trochę inny od reszty chłopców. -A na Ciebie chyba rzygnął jednorożec! -Rachel nie używaj takich słów w miejscu publicznym!- Ja z bratem bliźniakiem się zaśmialiśmy i udawaliśmy jakby nic się nie stało, a mama miała wzrok bazyliszka. Ale to nic, jest dość... Wyluzowana. Może wnerwia się za to jak się ubieram, ale uwielbia moje farbowane włosy, miałam na głowie chyba każdy kolor, ale teraz pozostaje przy czarnym. Zaś na przykład jeszcze toleruje to, że mój brat woli chłopców i w sumie w jakiś sposób się z tego cieszy. Po bardzo ,,zdrowym obiedzie" wróciliśmy do domu. Każde z nas wzięło swoje reklamówki i powędrowało do swoich pokoi by móc to umieścić w szafach, czy w biurku. Gdy schowałam ciuchy, pozostało najgorsze, czyli zeszyty, piórnik, wyposażenie do niego i inne bzdety. Otworzyłam biurko, bałam się że zaraz wszystko z niego wyleci, a tym czasem wyleciała tylko jedna kartka. Był to rysunek chłopaka ze snu. Zdziwiłam się. Lubię i umiem rysować, ale tego obrazka nigdy nie narysowałam. Byłam tak zdziwiona, że wpakowałam na siłę wszystkie rzeczy do biurka i poszłam do brata do pokoju. Oczywiście najpierw zapukałam, bo chłopcy w takim wieku robią różne rzeczy w swoim pokoju... Wpuścił mnie, o dziwo w jego jaskrawym pokoju był ład, nie było niczego na ziemi,a o łóżku czy biurku nie mówiąc. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. -Wchodzisz czy będziesz tak stać, jak nie powiem co?- Szybko się otrząsnęłam i powoli przemieszczałam się po pokoju, póki nie doszłam do łóżka, usiadłam na nim i poklepując miejsce na łóżku koło mnie, wskazałam bratu by usiadł. -Wiesz mam prośbę, powiedz mi kto to. - mówiąc to podałam do ręki mu kartkę z rysunkiem. Zareagował tak , jak mama, nawet machanie przed twarzą nic nie dało. Westchnęłam i wyszłam z pokoju, kierując się z powrotem do mojej sypialni. Zamknęłam się w niej. Nie wiedziałam, co robić, nikt nie chciał mi wytłumaczyć kto to jest, a jestem pewna, że każdy wie kim on jest, albo raczej był. Minęło kilka dni. -Dzieci wstawajcie jeżeli nie chcecie się spóźnić na rozpoczęcie! Tak ma rację nie chcę się spóźnić. Najprawdopodobniej wtedy wzbudziłabym większe zainteresowanie sobą, a tego nie chcę. Przez ostatnie kilka dni jedyne, co się zmieniło to, to że przednie pasma moich włosów zafarbowałam na niebiesko. Na apel ubrałam się w czarną sukienkę na ramiączka, która od pasa do kolan była zrobiona z tiulu. Do tego założyłam czerwone szpilki. Zaczęłam powoli schodzić na dół, by się nie zabić spadając ze schodów w tych szpilach. Na dole czekał już mój brat. -Wiesz,co mama!? Lepiej nas podwieź bo ona sobie te patyki połamie! -Bardzo śmieszne Shane! Ale wiesz, co mamo? Podwieź nas. Shane zaczął się chichotać i nie mógł przestać, jego twarz była już cała czerwona. Dosłownie po 3 minutach byliśmy już w szkole, wciąż szłam za moim bratem, który był nieco wyższy ode mnie. Usiedliśmy na sali gimnastycznej, wyczekując na apel. Gdy dyrektorka zaczęła się zbliżać do mikrofonu, cała sala nagle ucichła. Gdy doszła do mikrofonu i już nabrała powietrza- ktoś kichnął. -CISZAAAA!!! Wpadła w taką furię, że na jej głowie kok bardziej wyglądał jak mop niż tak jak powinien. Gdy cała ta ,,uroczystość" się skończyła, przeszliśmy do klas. Ja oczywiście usiadłam z Shanem i wciąż chowałam głowę za jego plecami, on zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i pogłaskał mnie po głowie. -Dzięki - Szepnęłam. W klasie usiedliśmy jako pierwsi, reszta dopiero wchodziła. Przyglądałam się uważnie każdej następnej wchodzącej osobie. Następnymi po nas w klasie było 3 chłopaków, dwóch z nich się kłóciło, a trzeci był gdzieś w własnym świecie i nie interesowało go to się dzieje wokół. Następne były trzy dziewczyny, lalunie, spojrzały się na mnie i zachichotały. Później weszły dwie dziewczyny , jedna była mulatką i trzymała za rękę dość (chyba) nieśmiałą dziewczynę, która miała fioletowe włosy. Później weszła ruda i promienista, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha dziewczyna. Ostatnimi osobami, było dwóch chłopców, jeden miał niebieskie włosy i kolorowe ubrania pomimo iż był dziś apel, drugi wyglądał zwyczajnie przy nim, byli podobni do siebie. Szturchnęłam swojego brata i wskazałam na niebiesko-włosego. -Wydaje się w twoim typie. - szepnęłam, a on cały się zarumienił. Miałam rację, że mu się podoba, mój brat próbował się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę. W końcu wszedł nauczyciel,był dość tęgi, miał kozią bródkę, jego włosy były w artystycznym nieładzie, a on sam wydawał się być dość roztrzepany. Rzucił z dość dużym impetem wszystkie papiery i inne rzeczy, które trzymał na biurko. -Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Florian Zimmermann i od dziś jestem waszym wychowawcą. Jestem nauczycielem zajęć artystycznych i muzyki, więc będziemy się spotykać częściej niż tylko na lekcjach wychowawczych. Tak to widać, że ,,artysta". Jego charakter strasznie pasuje do wyglądu. -Proszę się przedstawić i opowiedzieć parę słów o sobie. Zaczynamy. - Mówiąc ostatnie słowo wskazał na ławkę moją i mojego brata. Szturchnęłam Shane, żeby pierwszy się przedstawił. -A więc...Eeee... Oczywiście parę osób się zaśmiało, ale on zacisnął pięści i przycisnął swoje powieki. Po chwili otworzył oczy i rozluźnił pieści. -Jestem Shane. Interesuję się modą i włosami. W przyszłości chciałbym zostać fryzjerem. Na razie ćwiczę na sobie - wskazał na swoją tęczową czuprynę- i na swojej siostrze. - wskazał na mnie palcem. Usiadł. Chwilę się wahałam, ale też wstałam. -Jestem Rachel. -Proszę Ciebie odwróć się twarzą do klasy, a nie tyłek im wypinasz. - odwróciłam się i usłyszałam szepty na temat mojego wyglądu- Teraz zacznij od początku. -Jestem Rachel. Interesuję się każdą dziedziną artystyczną: tańcem, muzyką, malarstwem, aktorstwem itp. Ale chyba najlepiej czuję się w muzyce. Pomimo iż gram na wielu instrumentach, moim atutem jest śpiew. Raczej nigdy nie chodziłam do szkoły muzycznej, gdyż nie lubię jak mi rozkazują.- Ostatnie zdanie mówiłam ciszej i ciszej, aż wreszcie usiadłam. -Tak, to już masz przerąbane u mnie. - wymruczał Zimmermann. Następni wstawali, ale jakoś nie słuchałam, dopóki nie wstał ten czerwono włosy chłopak, który wcześniej się przepychał z jakimś blondynem. -Castiel, gram na gitarze. -Ależ wygadany.- dodał nauczyciel, chłopak usiadł i następna osoba też przykuła mój wzrok. Chłopak ten taki marzyciel, miał białe włosy i dość specyficzny strój. -Bonjur! Me miano zwie się Lysander i jestem tu by poszerzać swoje, już szerokie horyzonty. Usiadł parę osób się zaśmiało i było słychać szepty typu:,,Co to za dziwak?. Dla nie nie był dziwakiem, zaczarował mnie na swój sposób. Następny wstał przyszły chłopak mojego brata- gdyby Shane umiał czytać w myślach już dawno by mnie udusił. -Hejcia! Nazywam się Alexy! Miło poznać! Uwielbiam modę, czym barwniej tym lepiej! Popatrzałam na mojego brata, a on się wpatrywał w niego jak w obrazek. Ostatni wstał niski chłopak, którego wcześniej nie widziałam, w sumie chyba nikt go nie widział, bo wszyscy byli zdziwieni. -Jestem Ken i kocham Su! Cała klasa zaczęła się śmiać, no prócz mnie. To co powiedział było nawet słodkie, ale raczej nie był w moim typie. Gdyby miał z 10 cm więcej i zmienił by ciuchy, kto wiem może bym się zakochała! -Dobrze! Dziękuję wszystkim za przedstawienie się teraz proszę o przepisanie planu lekcji z tablicy i możecie się ulotnić! Wraz bratem, tym razem wyszliśmy ostatni. No prawie wyszliśmy, gdyż na ławce gdzie siedział... E... No.... A! Lysander, został jakiś notatnik pomyślałam, że to jego. Tak strasznie mnie korciło by do niego zajrzeć, ale stwierdziłam, że tego nie zrobię. Czemu? Gdyż sama nie chciałabym, żeby ktoś zaglądał mi np. do komórki, czy pamiętnika. Nie wiem na jakiej zasadzie używa tego notatnika, ale stwierdziłam, że muszę mu go oddać. Wraz z bratem rozpoczęliśmy poszukiwania białowłosego. Nie było to takie trudne, szybko go znalazłam w tłumie ludzi, gdyż lekko się wyróżniał. Stanęłam przy nim, bardzo blisko, on ze zdziwieniem się na mnie spojrzał, chciał mnie wyminąć, ale ja ponownie go przyciągnęłam do siebie. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, wyciągnęłam jego za rękę z tego tłumu. Stanęłam znów na dość bliską i niebezpieczną odległość. W dwóch rękach trzymałam jego notes, trochę podniosłam ręce i on dopiero zauważył, że chcę mu oddać notes. Zrobił się dość czerwony. -Prze-Przepraszam, ale trochę się zdenerwowałem myślałem, że to następna napalona fanka.- spojrzałam na niego wzrokiem typu: WTF? -Oj nie zrozum mnie źle! Dzi---Dziękuję za to, że mi go oddałaś.... Ale mam jedno pytanie i prośbę. Zacznijmy od prośby: proszę odsuniesz się trochę ode mnie? Znaczy nie chcę być niemiły, ale czuję się nie komfortowo. - zrobił się czerwony jak burak, a ja zrobiłam krok w tył, odetchnął.- A teraz pytanie, czy zaglądałaś do notatnika? -Nie oczywiście, że nie co to za pytanie. Nie chciałabym by ktoś mi grzebał w komórce, więc nie chciałam naruszać twojej prywatności! - trochę zdenerwował mnie tym pytaniem, czy ja wyglądam na taką co wszędzie nosa wciska!? -Prze-Przepraszam. Nie chciałem Ciebie o nic osądzać! Emmm.... Może na przeprosiny zaproszę Ciebie na mój koncert? -A oto Ci chodziło o fankach... Na koncert... Hmm... Może podasz mi numer telefonu to się zdzwonimy? Wydawał się nie pewny, ale wyrwał kartkę z notesu i coś na niej nabazgrał. Podał mi do ręki. -No to po koncercie będziemy kwita. - uśmiechnął się do mnie, ja odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Wtedy podszedł do mnie mój brat. -Ty to jesteś aparatka. Musisz mnie nauczyć jak wyłudzić numer od ładnego chłopaka! Zaczęliśmy się śmiać w niebo głosy, nie mogliśmy przestać dopóki nie wróciliśmy do domu. Zmęczeni śmianiem się wparowaliśmy do domu. Na sofie siedział.. Mężczyzna? Było to dziwne, gdyż z tego co wiem nie mamy ojca. -Kim ty jesteś?!- Shane odezwał się jako pierwszy. Zauważyliśmy, że mama schodzi po schodach trzymając dzbanek, gdy nas zobaczyła upuściła naczynie i zastygła. -Mamo, co się tutaj dzieje!?- krzyknęłam, nie wiedziałam co robić. Mężczyzna dalej siedząc przyglądał się tej dziwnej scence. -Nie powiedziałaś im? -Moi drodzy to... Diego.. -Narzeczony waszej mamy.- wstał z kanapy, podszedł do mamy i owiną swoją rękę w okolicach jej talii. Z bratem patrzyliśmy na siebie, jak wryci nie wiedzieliśmy co zrobić. -Wiem, że możecie być na mnie źli, że wam nie powiedziałam, ale .... -Ale, co?- powiedzieliśmy wraz z bratem jednocześnie. -Ale... Nie chciałam wam robić nadziei, gdyż nie byłam pewna. Ale Diego ostatnio mi się oświadczył i chciałam wam powiedzieć, ale w bardziej delikatny sposób.... Oszołomienie dalej trzymało mnie w miejscu. -Może dobrze będzie jak usiądziemy i trochę porozmawiamy. Połknęłam ślinę i przytaknęłam, przeszłam do salonu i usiadłam na jednym z foteli, obok mnie na fotelu usiadł mój brat. Mama odetchnęła i zaczęła sprzątać szkło z ziemi, a Diego jej pomagał. Gdy posprzątali, mama znów wybrała się do kuchni by prawdopodobnie przygotować herbatę i jedzenie. Diego usiadł na na sofie i dość wysoko zawiesił swoją nogę na drugiej. Miał dość ostry wyraz twarzy. -Więc cóż pytajcie o co chcecie..- powiedział dość oschle. -Ile znasz mamę, czy wiedziałeś że ma dzieci i jak zareagowałeś?- spytał się Shane, a mężczyzna opuścił nogi, pochylił się przytrzymując się swoich kolan. -Z waszą mamą znam się niespełna 2,5 roku. O was dowiedziałem się niecały rok temu. Szczerze? Ucieszyłem się, gdyż sam nie mogę mieć dzieci. Wtedy zacząłem się wypytywać o was, bardzo chciałem was poznać, bo opowiadania waszej mamy były ciekawe. Dziś się spotkaliśmy i mogę powiedzieć, że jesteście mega podobni do waszej mamy. Nagle mama weszła do pokoju ustawiła każdemu herbatę przed nosem i na stole postawiła ciasteczka, biło od nich jeszcze ciepłem. -I co kochanie?- mężczyzna ponownie usiadł w poprzedniej pozycji, tyle że jedną rękę zawiesił na ramieniu mamy. -No co fajne dzieciaki. - uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło. -To może my pójdziemy i nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać.- odrzekliśmy wraz z bratem, wzięliśmy nasze herbaty i poszliśmy do mojego pokoju, gdyż jako jedyna mogłam zamknąć pokój na klucz. Usialiśmy na ziemi blisko wielkiego, prawie na całą ścianę okna. -Co o nim myślisz?- zaczęłam pierwsza. -Wygląda podejrzanie. -Też tak myślę, nawet mu się nie przedstawiliśmy, powiedziałeś jedno zdanie, a on, już że niby fajne dzieciaki.. -Wygląda mi na jakiegoś gwałciciela. -A mi wygląda na dilera! Zaczęliśmy się śmiać i pokładać na ziemi. Lubiłam spędzać czas z moim bratem, pomimo iż różnimy się stylem to zawsze super się dogadujemy. -Dzięki za rozmowę siostra, ty zawsze mi poprawiasz humor! Uśmiechnęłam się tylko do niego,a on otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, ja wtedy przeczołgałam się na łóżko, wraz z komórką. Zaczęłam pisać sms do Lysandra. ,,Cześć! Tutaj Rachel! Mam nadzieję, że mnie pamiętasz! Co do koncertu to z chęcią przyjdę, ale potrzebuję podwózki, gdyż nawet nie wiem gdzie to będzie! ;)" Cóż wysłano. Weszłam na LifeInventor i zauważyłam już 3 zaproszenia do znajomych. Były to zaproszenia od Iris- wesołego rudzielca, Kim-mulatki i Castiela- wielkiego bad boya. To ostatnie zaproszenie mnie zdziwiło, weszłam na jego profil. O widzę, że nieźle imprezuje i połowa lasek go zna. No jakiż z niego amancik. Po chwili dostałam sms. ,,Oczywiście, że pamiętam. Trudno zapomnieć taką uczciwą i wspaniałą dziewoję! Jeszcze raz bardzo, bardzo dziękuję i bardzo, bardzo przepraszam! W ramach rekompensaty mój starszy brat nas podwiezie i miejsce do którego Ciebie zaprowadzę to będzie niespodzianka." Do mojego pokoju weszła mama. -Diego was polubił! Westchnęłam głęboko. -Nie mów o nim, ok? -Ale dlaczego, co jest nie tak? -Byliśmy szczęśliwi nawet w takim składzie, a tutaj jakiś... grr... się wpiernicza. -Kochanie ja Ciebie rozumiem, ale się do niego przyzwyczaisz! - Bla, bla, bla. Sranie w banie! -Ehh.... Jak było w szkole...? Jacyś fajni chłopcy?- próbowała zmienić temat, ale to nie zmieni tego, że nie będę zła za Diego. -Taaa... Było paru fajnych... -Dawaj opisz ich... Wiem, że nie potrafisz od tak, więc spróbuj ich opisać cytatem z piosenki! -Heh.. Więc zacznę od Castiela- These guys don’t like me, 'cause their girlfriends do. Lysander- Jak Pory roku Vivaldiego , zmienia się światło w twoich oczach. Nataniel- Moja mała blondyneczko! Alexy- I was born sick, but I love it. Armin- Tyd tydy tydy tydy ty ty! Ken- Do niego w sumie nie mogę dołączyć piosenki...- Mama tego słuchała i nie mogła wytrzymać ze śmiechu. -A więc tak za pewne ten cały Castiel to wielki amancik, Lysander ma ładne oczy, Nataniel to taka baba, na dodatek blondyna, Alexy zostanie chłopakiem twojego brata,a Armin... Nie mam zielonego pojęcia o co Ci chodziło. - zaczęła drapać się po głowie, a ja śmiać. -To był theme z Mario Bros!- razem z mamą zaczęłyśmy się śmiać. Tak bynajmniej zapomniałam o tym co się stało jeszcze niespełna godzinę temu. Poszła na dół, po godzinie zawołała nas na kolacje. Po kolacji ogarnęłam się i poszłam spać. Sen mi się podobał, był proroczy, widziałam co będzie na koncercie. Jedyne co w mojej głowie będzie dziś to zdanie pod tytułem : Oby to była prawda! Cieszyłam się, że w końcu przyśniło mi się coś innego i na dodatek miłego. Można powiedzieć, że spałam jak zabita. Ale zdołałam się wyczołgać z łóżka już o godzinie 7.00 pomimo iż do szkoły miałam na 8.55. Przynajmniej mam więcej czasu by się zrobić na bóstwo- pomyślałam i poszłam do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Po prysznicu wytarłam i bez żadnego okrycia wyszłam z łazienki w moim pokoju i chciałam iść do szafy , gdy pod biurkiem zobaczyłam swojego brata, który grzebał w nim. -AAAAAAAAAAAAA- Krzyknęliśmy oboje, po czym cała czerwona wleciałam z powrotem do łazienki. -Wyjdź stąd! - Krzyknęłam zza drzwi łazienki, usłyszałam jak speszony wychodzi z mojego pokoju. Tym razem zakryłam się ręcznikiem i wyszłam z łazienki, tym razem nic nie stanęło mi na przeszkodzie. Ubrałam spódnicę w kratę, białą koszulę, zapinany za duży czarny sweter, czerwony krawat, podarte rajstopy i czerwone conversy. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. -Proszę! -Prze-przepraszam.- Mówił powoli zamykając za sobą drzwi do pokoju. -Nie mówmy już o tym, ok? -O czym? Nic nie pamiętam? -Dokładnie!- zaśmialiśmy się. -Ty dalej w pidżamie? -Później się ubiorę. Mi starcza 5 minut nie tak jak tobie 50... -Ojć cichaj! Po za tym jeszcze nie skończyłam muszę się pomalować i uczesać! -Baby...- Mówiąc to wyszedł z pokoju, a ja usiadłam przy mojej toaletce i zaczęłam malować rzęsy i brwi, później uczesałam włosy w rozwalonego kucyka i zeszłam na dół. Zdziwiłam się widząc ponownie Diego. -Cześć Rachel! Zrobiłem jajecznicę! -Nie jestem fanką jajecznicy, po za tym od kiedy jesteśmy na TY? -Przepraszam, cóż nie będę dalej psuł Ci poranka. Podeszłam do lodówki i wyciągnęłam jogurt kawowy, kurde ta jajecznica tak ładnie pachniała, a ja go okłamałam , bo nie chciałam jeść JEGO jajecznicy. Cóż zjadłam jogurt i poszłam na górę po torbę, a tam znów Shane. -Powiedz mi czego szukasz? -Planu, pożyczysz. Wtedy gdy poszedłem Ciebie przeprosić to miałem o to zapytać, ale zapomniałem. -Cały ty... Trzymaj, ja już lecę! Do zobaczenia w szkole! Powoli szłam do szkoły przechodząc obok parku, dokóki nie zauważyłam znajomej mi białej czupryny, od razu pobiegłam w jego stronę nie zwracając uwagi na to, że wiatr podczas biegu podwiewa mi spódnicę. -Lysander! Stanął i się odwrócił, uśmiechnął się. -Jak się spało? -A nawet dobrze, śnił mi się kocert...- chwila... Złapałam się za usta, a co jeśli powie żebym mu go opowiedziała... Nieee, tego nie przeżyję! -O to wyśmienicie! Załatwiłem Ci miejsce na backstage! Na dodatek wejdziesz podczas jednej piosenki! -C-Co czemu? -Nie zadowala Ciebie to? Powiedz, co zrobiłem źle!? -Nie nic, ale co mam robić podczas tej piosenki?! -Jeszcze się pytasz!? Śpiewać w duecie ze mną! Zrobiłam się czerwona, jak burak, na dodatek zbliżaliśmy się do szkoły, a wzroki wszystkich były w naszym kierunku, a co jak sobie coś pomyślą?? -Em Lysander? -Tak?- jego wyraz twarzy wyglądał poważnie i jakby był zamyślony. -Kiedy jest ten koncert?- głupi pytanie, gdyż powinnam oto zapytać się już na samym początku. -Z 31 października na 1 listopada. To będzie impreza halloweenowa, więc przygotuj sobie odpowiedni strój. Przepraszam, że Ciebie nie powiadomiłem od razu, ale mamy dość dużo czasu, po za tym jestem ostatnio dość roztrzepany. W drzwiach do liceum rozeszliśmy się. Ja poszłam do swojej szafki, obok niej stał już Shane chyba próbował otworzyć swoją, ale mu nie wychodziło. -Cześć! Gadałeś już z nim?- zapytałam zadziornie, a on się zaczerwienił. -A co Ciebie to tak interesuje?- powiedział cicho i nieśmiało. -A co ma mnie nie interesować życie miłosne mojego brata!? -Ciszej. Powiem Ci tak. Na razie sprawy się posunęły do tego, że ja dałem mu like pod zdjęciem na LifeInventor i on mi. Pisaliśmy przez chwilę o shopingu i umówiłem się z nim na piątek po lekcjach.- chciałam parsknąć śmiechem, ale nie zrobiłam tego gdyż wiedziałam, że to pierwsza miłość mojego brata. -To wspaniale!- odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, by nie rozpoznał się na sarkazmie. Lekcje trwały, ja siedziałam z Shanem on oczywiście miał gdzieś to co się dzieje wokół i patrzał się tylko w jedną stronę. Ja raczej próbowałam się skupić na lekcji, która jednak była na tyle nudna, że odwróciłam się w stronę Lysandra i Castiela. Castiel prawie zasypiał, zaś z Lysandrem nasze wzroki się spotkały, on się speszył, a ja szybko się odwróciłam i resztę lekcji miałam wbity wzrok w podłogę i najprawdopodobniej byłam czerwona jak burak. Tym razem mieliśmy dłuższą przerwę na lunch, więc poszłam do szafki odłożyć książki po czym walnęłam wielkiego facepalma. Poczułam czyjąś rękę na moim ramieniu odwróciłam się, a tam był Lysander. Uśmiechłam się do niego, a on podał mi coś do ręki. -To piosenka, której się nauczysz na koncert, ok? -Ok.- cała się zaczerwieniłam, gdyż nie zrozumiał, pewnie nie ogląda takich filmów. Odłożyłam kartkę do mojej szafki i ją zamknęłam i głód dał o sobie znać. -Kurwa.-przeklęłam po cichu łapiąc się za brzuch. Odwróciłam się a on dalej tam stał, patrzał się dosyć troskliwym wzrokiem. -Czy coś się stało niewiaście? -Nie na prawdę nic, nie przejmuj się.- na jego twarzy rysował się grymas. -Takie panny, jak ty nie powinny kłamać.-przewróciłam oczami. -Lysander... Ehhh... Głupio mi o tym mówić, zapomniałam śniadania, ale to nic takiego idź ciesz się przerwą. -Nie mogę pozostawić niewiasty w potrzebie.- grymas przerodził się w spokojną pokerową twarz.-Chodź dam Ci trochę mojego lunchu.-przybliżył się dość niebezpiecznie blisko mnie i wyszeptał mi do ucha-I nie chcę słyszeć żadnych ale.- stałam jak wryta, czy podnieciło mnie to, że szeptał mi na ucho, a jego oddech łaskotał mnie po szyi. To było dziwne uczucie, znam chłopaka ledwo jeden dzień, ale ze mnie głuptak. Podążałam jak zahipnotyzowana za nim. Zaprowadził mnie na koniec korytarza, gdzie znajdowały się schody na następne piętro, pod schodami znajdowały się małe drzwiczki, otworzył je. -Zejdź tam, zaraz przyjdę z jedzeniem.- uśmiechnął się i podszedł do swojej szafki, ja się grzecznie posłuchałam i weszłam do słabo oświetlonego pomieszczenia,było to coś ala piwnica, tam siedział amancik znany jako Castiel. -Co tutaj robisz, dziewczynką wstęp wzbroniony! -Ohohoho wielce dorosły się odezwał. Po za tym Lysander mnie tutaj zaprosił!- był zdziwiony, szach-mat ruda małpo! Nic się nie odezwał, zaraz wszedł Lysander i rzucił paczkę papierosów Castielowi, a do mnie podszedł z drożdżówką. Wydawał się być dość zakłopotany. -Nie wiem czy lubisz budyń, ale mam tylko taką. -Wiesz nie będę wybrzydzać bo ratujesz mi dupę!- uśmiechnęłam się jak najsłodziej mogłam, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech i usiadł plecy w plecy z Castelem opierając się wzajemnie o siebie. Zaczęłam powoli rozpakowywać drożdżówkę, gdy nagle Castiel burknął. -Pewnie otruł. -Castel na prawdę przesadzasz, opanuj się choćby na chwilę.- odpowiedział Lysander, a Castiel się obrócił i udawał wielce obrażonego. Zjadłam mój lunch i teraz nie wiedziałam, w jaki sposób się odwdzięczyć Lysandrowi. -Dziękuję za to wszystko Lysander, ale teraz nie wiem co ja powinnam zrobić dla Ciebie.- uśmiechłam się by zakryć zakłopotanie. Lysander popatrzał się na mnie zamyślonym wzrokiem. -Uśmiech drugiego człowieka jest dla mnie nagrodą.- zdziwiło mnie to co powiedział, mało osób jest na tym świecie co robią coś za nic. Dlatego wyszczerzyłam się jak najbardziej mogłam, podeszłam i go przytuliłam, czułam jak rośnie jego temperatura, a on sam robi się cały czerwony, jak włosy Castiela. Wyszłam i pomachałam im. -Nie będziemy tęsknić.- wymruczał Castiel, a Lysander próbował go zabić wzrokiem. Przemęczyłam się na ostatnich lekcjach, ale dałam radę. Do domu wracałam z bratem, o dziwo przez całą drogę nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem, nagle usiadł na ławce parku, przez który przechodziliśmy. Popatrzałam na niego pytającym wzrokiem.. -Idź dalej sama, zmęczyłem się.-powiedział dość oburzonym głosem. Nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie, więc odeszłam i dalej kierowałam się w stronę domu. Przed wejściem na naszą posesję leżało pisklątko. Podniosłam je, wyglądało na umierające. Nie miałam serca by pozostawić je na pastwę losu, więc od razu wzięłam je do swojego pokoju, owinęłam w jakiś kawałek materiału i zaczęłam szukać informacji w internecie na temat jak się zajmować takim maleństwem. Przeczytałam coś o mieszance z sera białego i ryżu i innych podobnych bzdetów, oraz że muszę ptaszka otulić więcej, gdyż jego temperatura ciała musi wynosić 40 stopni. Okryłam pisklę następną warstwą i położyłam w bezpiecznym miejscu. Zeszłam do kuchni, była już tam mama i Diego. Od razu zrzedła mi mina jak zauważyłam ich obściskujących się, więc lekko ich popchnęłam. Dopiero wtedy zauważyli, że znajduję się w kuchni. -Cześć kochanie, jak tam w szkole!? -... Nic się nie odezwałam, co miałam mówić byłam zła, nie chciałam palnąć jakiejś głupoty, którj bym później żałowała. Zaczęłam wyciągać produkty do zrobienia pokarmu dla ptaka. Mama i Diego patrzyli się na mnie z zdziwieniem, tym bardziej jak wzięłam przelałam całą mieszankę do kubka z dzióbkiem. -Będziesz to pić?- zapytał niepewnie Diego. Mój wzrok mówił sam za siebie. Już nic się nie odezwali. Zaczęłam wchodzić powoli do góry i ich podsłuchiwać. -Wydaje mi się, że twoje dzieci mnie nie lubią. -Muszą się przyzwyczaić, myślę że jeszcze parę miesięcy i będzie dobrze. Mylisz się- pomyślałam. Weszłam do pokoju pisklę dalej leżało w tamtym miejscu, nakarmiłam je. Pomyślałam, że wyjdę z nim i poszukam jego gniazda, przecież musiało być gdzieś nie daleko, oczywiście na marne. Usiadłam w ogrodzie różanym, wciąż trzymając młode w dłoni. Usiadłam, usłyszałam, że pisklę wydaje z siebie odgłosy, pogłaskałam je. Siedziałam tak patrząc się raz na pisklę, raz na niebo, ogólnie podziwiając wszystko wokół mnie. Nagle furtka do ogrodu się poruszyła i zauważyłam w niej mojego brata, był już lepszym humorze. -O! Mówiłem, że będzie tutaj!- zza niego wyłonił się Lysander był zawstydzony, gdy Lysander się do mnie zbliżał , mój brat migowym próbował pokazywać głupie rzeczy, ale nagle Alexy go pociągnął i dość z dużym impetem zamknął furtkę. -C-Cześć! Chciałbym Ciebie przeprosić! -Mnie? Nie rozumiem?- usiadł koło mnie na trawie. -Tak za Castiela, musisz zrozumieć, że jest trochę.... Jakby to delikatnie powiedzieć... -Zjebanym amantem i zapatrzonym w siebie narcyzem? -Ty to powiedziałaś nie ja... Ale musisz wiedzieć, że gdy go lepiej poznasz, to zmienisz o nim zdanie. -Nie sądzę.- atmosfera robiła się gęstsza z minuty na minutę. Ja popatrzałam się na pisklę leżące i zasypiające w moich dłoniach, Lysander zaczął się przyglądać mu też, to był dobry moment by zmienił temat. -Gdzie go znalazłaś? -Przed moim domem. A dlaczego się pytasz? -Gdyż to dziwne, ponieważ to jest Błotniak łąkowy i jest rzadki, a na dodatek zamieszkuje tereny typu doliny rzeczne, mokradła i torfowiska. Dziwne, że znalazł się tutaj.- znów na jego twarzy widać zastanowienie. -Wow! Na prawdę się na tym znasz! Jest jeszcze jakieś hobby, o którym nie wiem?- uśmiechnął się. -Wiem dość dużo o przyrodzie, wiesz o roślinach, zwierzętach oraz interesuje się muzyką.-spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, tak jakby patrzał na moją duszę, szybko się otrząsnęliśmy cali czerwoni jak buraki, on dalej patrzał na pisklę, a ja odwróciłam wzrok w storę okna w kuchni. Zobaczyłam, że Diego mnie obserwuje, czułam się wściekła do takiego stopnia, że zaczęłam się trząść i nie miałam nad tym kontroli. Gdy Lysander zauważył moje drgające dłonie, złapał za nie zakrywając przy tym Błotniaka i znów wpatrywał się w moje oczy, uspokajało mnie to. Gdy już było mi lżej, wzdrygałam się. -Ej udusisz, go czy tam ją! -Ją, brązowe upierzenie. -Wiesz czy może jest w okolicy jakiś sklep zoologiczny i weterynarz? -Sklep ma być otwarty jutro, a weterynarza powiedzmy, że masz przed sobą. -Znasz się na tyle dobrze by mi pomóc w opiece? -Oczywiście gdybym nie znał się, nie zaproponował bym Ci pomocy.-zrobił dość gniewną twarz. -Dziękuję. Może jutro pójdziemy po lekcjach do tego sklepu? -Dla Ciebie wszystko.-uśmiechnął się, a ja go przytuliłam. Pożegnaliśmy się, ja wróciłam do domu i okryłam z powrotem małego-nowego członka rodziny. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać jak ją nazwać. Przeszukałam chyba każde źródło, aż w końcu trafiłam na idealne-Digne (z j. francuskiego - dostojna). Zanim spostrzegłam była już godzina 22, a ja nawet nie odrobiłam lekcji. Jako iż nie chciałam narobić sobie kłopotów już na początku roku szkolnego to odrobiłam wszystko przez co siedziałam do 1 w nocy nad książkami. Z ledwością się zwlekłam z łóżka, myślę że poprzez podekscytowanie tym, że po lekcjach spotykam się z Lysandrem, nie zmrużyłam oka. Dziś nie miałam pomysłu na strój więc ubrałam fioletową koszulkę z Luxtorpedy, czarne, spłowiałe rurki i całe czarne conversy. Nie chciałam się bawić z moimi długimi włosami, więc po prostu pozostawiłam je rozpuszczone. Zeszłam na dół, ani jednej żywej duszy, cóż nie przejęłam się tym za bardzo i zjadłam tosta z serem, a do szkoły zapakowałam dwie sałatki, dwie wody i dwa jabłka- przecież musiałam jakoś wynagrodzić wczorajszy dzień Lysandrowi. Miałam jeszcze trochę czasu, więc usiadłam w salonie i zaczęłam przeglądać LifeInventor. Zobaczyłam, że mój brat spotkał się z Alexym już wczoraj, myślałam, że tylko razem wracali, a tu już pełno selfie z Starbucks-a i w różnych śmiesznych czapkach i perukach. Usłyszałam, jak ktoś schodzi po schodach, odwróciłam się, był to Diego, na dodatek w samych bokserkach-fuu. Odwróciłam się jak najszybciej w stronę telefonu i dalej , jakby nic się nie stało przeglądałam kokpit. Podszedł do mnie Diego. -Cześć, chcesz coś na śniadanie. -Nie już jadłam.-powiedziałam przepełniona jadem. -Wiesz-zaczął i usiadł koło mnie- Musisz się przyzwyczajać, gdyż niedługo będziesz mogła nazywać mnie tatą.- zrobiłam wielkie oczy i myślałam, że zaraz z rąk wypadnie mi telefon. -Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele, mama prędzej czy później się z tobą pokłóci i będzie koniec.-uśmiechnął się jakby nigdy nic. -Wiesz my już planujemy ślub.- Na ostatnie słowa nie wytrzymałam, wyszłam. Do szkoły idę 10 minut,a dopiero było za 25. Będę musiała siedzieć 15 minut w szkole, albo pójdę bardzo, bardzo wolno. Do szkoły mi się nigdy nie śpieszy. Choć byłam na tyle zdenerwowana, że nie mogłam zwolnić kroku, dlatego przysiadłam w parku, mając nadzieję, że ktoś kogo znam będzie tędy przechodzić. Na marne, nie widziałam nikogo znajomego, więc ponownie zaczęłam podążać w stronę szkoły. W szkole przed pokojem nauczycieli było dość duże zbiorowisko. Zastanawiałam się dlaczego. Zapytałam się dlaczego, ale oczywiście kto by mnie tam słuchał. Odeszłam i na kogoś wpadłam, odwróciłam wzrok i zobaczyłam Alexego. -Cześć!- powiedział z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.- Jesteś siostrą Shane-a?-przytaknęłam-Wiesz może co tam się dzieje? -O to samo chciałaby się spytać. -Kurcze.-jego uśmiech nie był już taki szeroki, ale to wciąż był uśmiech. Razem ruszyliśmy do klasy, a Alexy wciąż coś paplał, w sumie nie słuchałam go, jedyne co wyłapałam to, że mój brat jest super bla, bla, bla. Usiadłam na miejscu, właśnie miała rozpoczynać się chemia. Do klasy weszła nie wysoka i z lekką nadwagą, pani w średnim wieku. Szła i każdego kto gadał biła linijką po rękach. Bałam się jej, chyba jak każdy. Na tablicy zapisała nazwy soli, po czym dodała: -Macie całą lekcję na napisanie wszystkimi możliwymi i poznanymi przez całe gimnazjum wzory powastawania tych soli.- a ona sama poszła rozsiadła się na krześle i piłowała paznokcie, gdy usłyszała najmniejszy szmer, zaczynała grozić linijką. Lekcja ciągła się w nieskończoność, ale gdy się skończyła wszyscy wybiegli jak najszybciej z klasy. Miałam ochotę pogadać z moim bratem, ale stał przy Alexy cały czas, nawet na lekcjach już ze mną nie siedzi, tylko chodzi do niego! Czy ja jestem zazdrosna o własnego brata? Dostałam euforii, nie mogłam się powstrzymać więc zaczęłam walić się w głowę, ale nie przechodziło. Nagle podeszła do mnie dziwnie ubrana dziewczyna. Miała czarną skórzaną kurtkę, golf z reniferami, mini w różową kratę, buty wyglądające jak skarpety, albo kapcie? Na dodatek na głowie miała uszka kota i pełno gałęzi, a całą tę wspaniałą kreację przyozdabiał naszyjnik z ,,nadgryzioną czekoladką". -HEJ WIDZIAŁAŚ GDZIEŚ MAŁEGO PIESKA!? KIKI SIĘ NAZYWA!!! -E... Niestety nie. Kim ty je...- nie zdążyłam dokończyć gdyż zdążyła pobiec dalej. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, kogoś mi przypominała, pewnie kogoś ze snu... Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym dłużej. Lekcje upływały, a ja nie mogłam wymyślić jak podejść do własnego brata! Nadeszła długa przerwa, szybko zeszłam do piwnicy myśląc, że spotkam tam Lysandra i nie myliłam się. Usiadłam jak najszybciej i zaczęłam grzebać w torbie jak opętana, by znaleźć jedzenie. Lysander patrzał się na mnie jak na nawiedzoną, w końcu znalazłam i zaczęłam mu potrząsać przed nosem, położyłam przed nim cały wcześniej przygotowany asortyment, po czym wyjęłam swój posiłek. Lysander zaśmiał się. -Co Cię tak śmieszy? Coś zrobiłam źle? POWIEDZ!? -Nie nic.- wytarł łzy, które napłynęły mu do oczu podczas śmiania się- Nie musiałaś się tak fatygować! -Nic już nie mów! Tylko jedz!- zbliżyłam się do niego i szepnęłam- I żadnych ale.- chyba pogilotałam go swoim oddechem, bo zaczął się śmiesznie wiercić. Jedliśmy w spokoju, póki do piwnicy nie w paradował rudy małpiszon. -Heja Rachel aka Popek! -O co Ci chodzi?- zmrużyłam oczy nie rozumiałam jego żartu. -No twoja blizna na buzi!- kompletnie o niej zapomniałam, przez to że spędzam dużo czasu z Lysandrem-on pozwala mi zapomnieć o wszystkich troskach. -No co Lysander nie widzisz podobieństwa.- na ekranie tego orangutana był wyświetlony jakiś idiota z brzydką skaryfikacją, a Lysander przewrócił oczami. -Ej mam pomysł! Nagramy film o Rachel, że też jest Popkiem, jak ten Karol i będziemy sławni! -Lysander trzymaj mnie bo zaraz wybuchnę.-powiedziałam, a ten mnie złapał. -Heh Lysander, wiesz że tylko tak się mówi? -Na prawdę?- zrobił zdumioną minę, chyba na prawdę nie wiedział.- Ale jak Cię puszczę to zbijesz go na kwaśne jabłko! -Wiem bo taki jest mój zamiar!- zaczęłam się wiercić, ale nic z tego Lysander był tysiąc kroć silniejszy ode mnie. Castiel wyszedł z piwnicy mrucząc pod nosem: -A mogliśmy być tacy bogaci. Następne lekcje dłużyły się, ale ja próbowałam przeżyć, po tym jak Castiel przypomniał mi o bliźnie czułam, że wszyscy się na mnie gapią i pociłam się jak mysz. Wreszcie nadszedł najgorszy moment, ostatnia lekcja-w-f. Nie wiedziałam jak się przebrać by nikt się na mnie dziwnie nie popatrzał, więc stwierdziłam, że toaleta będzie dobrym miejscem - niestety myliłam się. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Sweet dreams" by CesiaQ? Tak Nie ''' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Romans